


Celebration

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [69]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, First Meetings, Humor, Romantic Friendship, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She's caught right back in the middle of the Doctor's world. Martha feels good about it.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY DREAM. I JUST WANT THIS TO LEGIT HAPPEN. :C I KNOW I'M ASKING FOR A LOT. I would absolutely love to see the Thirteenth Doctor meet with Martha to be honest that's like one of the few people she can ACTUALLY MEET UP WITH. Anyway thank you for reading and listening to be rant here and comments/thoughts are so so loved! Would you like to see this? Who would you like the Thirteenth Doctor to meet up with?

 

069\. Celebration

*

There's a frenzy of activity inside the UNIT building. It accompanies hurried footsteps and awed, secretive whispers from both soldiers and other personnel passing by the opened door.

Martha glances up from top-secret forensics paperwork Malcolm Tyler left behind, shuffling it in her hands and roughly closing the desk-drawer.

"Oh, for goodness sake," she mutters, rolling her eyes. Martha heads out of the single-person office, staring down the corridor to where UNIT personnel gather, chattering excitedly and then straightening up as nearby elevator doors ding.

She doesn't see what the fuss is all about, as Kate Stewart leads a short, blonde Woman briskly down the corridor, ignoring everyone else.

However, the Woman visibly brightens as soon her hazel eyes meets Martha's dark brown.

" _Martha_!"

Her irritation fades into confusion.

"Can I help yo _mmmfn—_?" Martha's sentence cuts off into an indignant, squeaking noise as the grinning, lovely Woman runs over, cutting Martha off with an enthusiastic kiss, holding her palms firmly to Martha's brown, flush-warmed cheeks.

It's the sort of kiss that sends _shockwaves_ through her, pulling the air right from Martha's lungs.

Martha regains her wits, stepping out of reach and gasping, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. " _Oi_! You don't just go kissing a _stranger—_!"

"I'm not a stranger!" the Woman insists, never faltering her cheerful demeanor. "Martha, it's me!"

A vibration of familiarity echoes on Martha's lips.

"Me… _Who_?"

She doesn't mean to sound so timid or afraid, not so suddenly, watching the expression on the Woman turn solemn, _heavy_ with memories.

"Do you ever miss standing in the Earthlight? How _beautiful_ it was? I haven't gotten the chance again in this life, but… I would do it all over again. Exactly the same way I had with you."

The realization hits so suddenly, clenching up her insides and her throat. Martha's eyes sting and moisten quickly with hot, unshed tears.

"THis is completely barking…" she murmurs, exhaling a shaky, stiff laugh, wrapping her arms around the Doctor and gravitating into her, feeling the dark blue hoodie wrinkle against her. "You… _daft_ …"

"Sorry about the kiss. Old memory, new me," the Doctor prattles on, beaming. She pulls away and strokes her thumbs across Martha's jawline as the other woman smiles back, crying a little. "Brilliant, _wonderful_ Martha Jones. You saved the world."

"And saved _your_ arse. Frequently."

Martha wipes under her nose, nodding her head apologetically to Kate Stewart watching them on the sidelines in concealed amusement.

"Oh no—I shouldn't be keeping either of you. I'm sure there's more important things that need doing."

" _More_ important than Martha Jones? Never!" The Doctor says dismissively, hugging an arm around Martha's shoulders and guiding her forward.

Somehow, she's caught right back in the middle of the Doctor's world. Martha feels _good_ about it.

She's missed this.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
